<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Always Here by heythereshipfreak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505972">I'm Always Here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak'>heythereshipfreak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:28:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“He just found out his parents were involved in a car crash during the game. The earliest flight to malibu would be next morning. He's not in the best condition to drive. Even if he did drive, he will still reach tomorrow morning.” Bruce sighs.</p><p>“Why nobody told me? I can drive him.” Loki said as he stops what he was doing.</p><p>“Loki, it's late. You can only use Thor's car, since you didn't want to get yours.” Bruce sighs.</p><p>“I don't care. Get his car keys for me, I'll grab Tony and drive him there.” Loki said as he left the kitchen.</p><p>“You sure, Lokes?” Bruce asked.</p><p>“I'm sure.” Loki said as he runs up the stairs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner/Thor, Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Always Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki sat lazily by the counter, as he taps his pen away. It was finally 4 pm when the usual customer walks in, the young brunette boy steps in with his group of friends wearing their varsity jacket. And as usual Tony comes up to the counter, smiles at Loki and orders his usual americano and tips Loki. It has been a month now, and Loki always likes it when tony comes up at him and smiles his usual cute smile. As the boys left their table and head back out, Tony turned to Loki, smiles and winked at him. Loki blushed and smiles at him back.</p><p>Loki cleans their table, when he picks up the cup used by Tony, there was a note tucked under it.<br/>'You're cute. Here's my number – Tony.” was written on it, Loki smiles as he slides the number in his back pocket. As Loki finish his shift, he grabs his bag and head home, it was already past 10pm when he got home, there were some new cars parked at the front of his house, Thor must have his friends over again, since it was friday night, and they had finish their game. </p><p>Thor was Loki adopted brother, Thor was in college while Loki was still in highschool. Thor will only come home when he wants to have a party for his friends, but most of the time Loki wouldn't be at home, Loki would hang out at the local theater. Loki didn't like to mix around with Thor as they were polar opposite, Loki was an introvert while Thor was an extrovert. Thor loves party while Loki rather stay in his room and read his books. Loki sighs as he walks up to the front door, he could feel the loud music vibrating against the door, Loki pushes the door open and pushed through the crowd and went up to his room, only to realise someone was sitting on his bed. </p><p>“Excuse me, the party is downstairs.” Loki clears his throat.</p><p>“I'm sorry, I thought it was Thor's room.” The boy said as he wipes his face.</p><p>“Thor's room is on the second level. You okay?” Loki asked as he puts his bag down and switch on his bedroom light.</p><p>“Tony?” Loki said.</p><p>“Barista boy?” Tony said as he looks up.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Both of them asked.</p><p>“I live here.” Loki replies.</p><p>“I came for Thor's party.” Tony replied.</p><p>“You're Thor's brother.” Tony asked.</p><p>“Adopted.” Loki sighs.</p><p>“Didn't know you were his teammate?” Loki said as he sat on his bed.</p><p>“Yeah, defender. You didn't text me.” Tony said as he turns to Loki.</p><p>“Wanted to text you when I get home, didn't want the manager to scold me.” Loki shrugs.</p><p>“Why are you in my room, when the party is downstairs?” Loki asked<br/>“Needed to be away from the crowd, as much as I love partying, I just needed some space for myself.” Tony sighs.</p><p>“I could leave, if you want.” Loki said as he got up.</p><p>“No please stay.” Tony chokes as he held onto Loki's arm.</p><p>“Sure thing. You need me to get anything for you? Like a drink or a snack.” Loki asked.</p><p>“No, just your company please.” Tony said, Loki just nods and he sat next to Tony, Tony continues to hold his wrist.</p><p>They sat there in silence for 30 minutes, Tony then entangled their fingers together, Loki rubs the back of Tony's hands with his thumb as he hums to a familiar melody, Tony rest his head against Loki's shoulder, Loki felt tears on his shoulders, he then rubs Tony's back. It then became loud sobs as Tony continues to cry, Tony must have cried his hearts out, next thing Loki knew Tony had fallen asleep. Loki then tucks Tony in bed, while he took off Tony's shoes. Loki then went down to the kitchen to grab something to eat, only to bumped into Bruce Banner.</p><p>“Hey Banner, where's Thor?” Loki greets him as he grabs some bread.</p><p>“In his room. I'll help to clean tomorrow. By the way have you seen Tony? Thor's friend.” Bruce asked as he sips his coffee.</p><p>“Not so tall, brunette boy. Messy bed hair?” Loki describes him, while making his sandwich, Bruce nods at him.</p><p>“In my bed, caught him crying. He's sleeping now. Is he okay?” Loki asked.</p><p>“He just found out his parents were involved in a car crash during the game. The earliest flight to malibu would be next morning. He's not in the best condition to drive. Even if he did drive, he will still reach tomorrow morning.” Bruce sighs.</p><p>“Why nobody told me? I can drive him.” Loki said as he stops what he was doing.</p><p>“Loki, it's late. You can only use Thor's car, since you didn't want to get yours.” Bruce sighs.</p><p>“I don't care. Get his car keys for me, I'll grab Tony and drive him there.” Loki said as he left the kitchen.</p><p>“You sure, Lokes?” Bruce asked.</p><p>“I'm sure.” Loki said as he runs up the stairs.</p><p>As Loki packs his bags, Thor opens his bedroom door. He looks over at Loki and smiles at him. He signals Loki to grab his things and Thor went over and carries the drunk Tony. Bruce had start the car, when Loki went down and drops his things in the car, Thor then lays Tony down in the back seat.</p><p>“I keyed in his address in your phone, I'm sorry I can't join you bro, I have training in the morning. I've already informed the coach. Take care of yourself and drive safely.” Thor said as he hands Loki his phone.</p><p>“Thanks Thor, i'll call you when I get there.” Loki said as he got in the car and close the door.</p><p>The drive was quiet, Loki didn't want to wake Tony up. It was around 8am when Loki reached Tony's house, he parks his car and he turns behind,Tony was asleep. Just then an old man came up to his car, he greets Loki and smiles when he sees Tony asleep.</p><p>“Mr Odinson called me, he told me his brother is sending young master home. Thank you, I can take over from here. I'm Jarvis.” Jarvis greets him.</p><p>“I'm Loki, how about I help you carry him inside.” Loki offered.</p><p>“Sure thing, I'll carry your bags then. I'll show you the room.” Jarvis said.</p><p>Loki carries Tony bridal style up to his room, he places Tony in his bed. Loki then laid next to Tony in his bed, letting sleep take over him. Two hours later Loki woke up to the smell of food, as he rubs his tired eyes and sat up, Tony sat next to him with a tray with fresh pancakes and orange juice.</p><p>“Good Morning.” Loki yawns.</p><p>“Did you drive us all the way here?” Tony asked as he hands Loki his drink, Loki nods.</p><p>“Thank you. You shouldn't have.” Tony said as he threads his fingers in his hair.</p><p>“You needed to be here, I can't let you not see your parents.” Loki said as he leans forward and squeezed Tony's thighs.</p><p>“The funeral will be in the afternoon, you should sleep more. You must be exhausted.” Tony said.</p><p>“I'm sorry.” Loki said.</p><p>“No I should thank you for bringing me here, at least I can prepare for the funeral. Jarvis is preparing everything for us, he asked us to rest first.” Tony sighs, as he smiles slightly to Loki.</p><p>They both sat there and ate in silence, after there were done they took a nap before getting up to get dress for the funeral, Tony lent his suit to Loki. As they said goodbye to Tony's parents, Loki held Tony tight against his body, rubbing his back as he buries his parents. After everything was done, they laid in bed, with Tony on Loki's chest.</p><p>“I can't thank you enough.” Tony sobs.</p><p>“I'm here Tony, you can cry in my arms. I'll always be here for you.” Loki said as he kissed Tony's forehead.</p><p>5 years later, as they stood at the alter, Tony held Loki's hands in his as he said his vows.</p><p>“5 years ago, I remember walking into the coffee house and hearing your laughter as you laughed with your co workers. I walked up to you and I was lost for words, when you smile and took my order, I swear your voice was like melody to my ears. And it became my routine everyday to see you at work, and when I told Thor about my crush and he told me it was you, his brother, and that day itself I decided to give you my number. I remember that night when I found out my parents were in a car crash, and you sat there without questioning and held me tight. You drove 8 hours in silence, not wanting to wake me up and carried me up to my room, you held me close the entire time when I had to said goodbye to my parents, and since then you never let me go. I remember the first kiss we had at midnight on New Years, our first date to our first valentine together. I remember holding you close as we danced the night away to the Stark Foundation Annual dinner, as you twirl me around and dip me low, I was afraid to come out and you made it easy, and you stood by me through it all, I remember the time you went to my games and you shout for my name, you had the biggest smile I ever since. Remember the night when I propose to you, as I got on one knee in front of Eiffel Tower and we woke up the next morning and I called you, Mr Stark. Remember the first time we moved in together after the engagement and how happy you were, I swear to god, I've fallen for you over again. There never was a day I stop falling for you. You were the best thing god ever gave me, and I would love you till the end of my breath. I love you, Loki Odinson-Stark.” Tony said as he looks deep into Loki's eyes.</p><p>“I love you too, Anthony Odinson-Stark.” Loki whispers as he tears rolled down his cheeks, Tony grabs his face and kissed him tenderly on his lips.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>